


trio trouble

by raindduks



Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Angst, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Other, S'mores, Suspense, Truth or Dare, Werewolves, forced transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:07:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27260200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raindduks/pseuds/raindduks
Summary: The moon shines brightly in the night sky, all but a sliver illuminating your path as you make your way through the brush. Briars constantly poke and rip at your stockings, a chilly breeze worming its way under your sweater and behind your ears. The air is crisp, tinged with the smell of dead leaves and foliage. Normally, you would be all about this.Normally you aren’t running for your life.
Relationships: Kinda - Relationship, Ko Shinwon/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	trio trouble

**Author's Note:**

> im serious i have no idea what this is and i hope u enjoy it :)
> 
> it started as a 15 min speed write that i expanded into ,, whatever this is lmfao
> 
> happy halloween :)

The moon shines brightly in the night sky, all but a sliver illuminating your path as you make your way through the brush. Briars constantly poke and rip at your stockings, a chilly breeze worming its way under your sweater and behind your ears. The air is crisp, tinged with the smell of dead leaves and foliage. Normally, you would be all about this. 

Normally you aren’t running for your life. 

* * *

The night didn’t start like this, in fact your friends had decided the best thing to do this Halloween would be to venture out to the abandoned mill on the outskirts of town and drink until the sun rose or you keeled over - whichever came first. You walked towards the mill, dressed head to toe in autumn colors and a themed sweater because it was cold outside and you were not about to freeze to death on Halloween. You carried a twelve pack of ale, happily moving towards your destination. You noticed that the others arrived before you, and a cheer went up as you approached.

Wooseok, already a little tipsy, shouted when he saw you approach - “YEAH! MORE BOOZE LETS GET IT!!” - and swiftly disarmed you of your goods, raising them above his head as he marched towards the stash of various beverages off to the side. Yuto and Hui looked up from where they were stationed by the fire, waving at you before returning to their conversation. Shinwon and Hongseok were watching a furious debate between Changgu and Jinho about something the younger had said about the older's “costume for the evening,” which was just Jinho in a beanie. Apparently, Changgu thought he had dressed up as a 7-year-old for the occasion. Hyunggu was passing around a bowl of candy, grinning all the while. Yanan stared into the bonfire, watching his marshmallows go up in just the right amount of flames. You grinned. 

The hours flew by in a haze of s'mores, sweets and - of course - shots. Hongseok and Jinho told scary stories around the fire with Yuto cowering behind Wooseok and Yanan. Each story was more ridiculous than the last, but that didn’t seem to matter to Yuto - if it’s remotely scary, it’s enough to send him running. You felt a pleasant buzz settle in just under your skin, negating the chill that had crept into the air. You shifted closer to Shinwon, the pair of you content to watch the show. As it got closer to midnight, you heard the man sitting next to you pipe up, 

“Why don’t we play a game of Truth or Dare?”

The group, a happy level of tipsy, agreed. Dares ranged from eating rum-soaked marshmallows and trying to jump the fire, with truths being anything from childhood memories to dirty little secrets. Wooseok turned to Hyunggu, “Alright, truth or dare?”

Hyunggu smiles, “Dare.”

Wooseok’s mouth crooked upwards, “I dare you to go into the basement.”

The color drained from Hyunggu’s face as the group egged him on. 

“I’ll even go with you. Gotta make sure you don’t chicken out,” Wooseok offered.

Yuto looked frantically between Wooseok and Hyunggu before quickly interjecting - “Me too!! I’ll go with them, too..” You’re pretty sure he didn’t want to be left at the mercy of Jinho and Hongseok who would try to scare him even more than he already was. 

You watched the trio disappear into the dark stairwell at the far end of the floor, shadows having long since enveloped their features. The conversation continued on. Minutes passed with no sign of the trio. Everything was fine, if not a little tense as you waited for your companions to return, until a blood curdling scream echoed through the mill. Everyone froze, looking at each other for answers. Hui was the first to stand, loudly proclaiming he was going to go down to check on them. One by one the group followed. 

The stairs creaked on the way down, but you could barely hear them over sounds of bones grinding on each other, low groans and broken screams growing ever louder the further down you went. Tension settled in the air and you felt yourself unintentionally creeping closer and closer to Shinwon. You clutched at the back of his shirt, desperate to ground yourself. He turned back to face you, and a small smile crossed his face. You felt some of your unease slip away into the darkness. 

You stepped into a large room at the bottom of the stairwell, eyes adjusting to the sudden brightness. Once they did, you had to physically hold back your scream. The walls were bare concrete, lined with dusty boxes and peeling labels. Most strikingly, the room had a large upright operating table in the middle, complete with lights, stainless trays lined with various medical tools and a plethora of leather restraints. Upon one of these trays was a set of three syringes, two of which were already emptied. 

The third was currently being injected into a screaming and thrashing Hyunggu. 

Two hooded figures stood on either side of him, one forcing him back against the table as the other plunged the needle into your friend's neck. You locked eyes with him, paralyzed by his fear. Out of the corner of your eye you saw Hongseok move towards the table with a loud shout. The hooded figures turned his way, dropping everything they held before they sprinted out of a door on the opposite side of the room. Hongseok started to chase after them, with Changgu and Hui not far behind. Shinwon rushed to Hyunggu’s side, desperately trying to keep him cognizant while Yanan worked to undo the straps holding him to the table.

A growl echoed through the space, stopping everyone in their tracks. 

Out of the darkness stepped a large blond wolf with piercing amber eyes. He towered over Hongseok, staring down the man who looked poised to bolt. The wolf seemed neutral, content to stare down the man in front of it. The tense peace was shattered by Hyunggu’s groans, and the wolf turned his attention away from Hongseok to Shinwon who was cradling Hyunggu’s pale and flushed body. He moved towards them, but Hongseok quickly put himself in the wolf’s way once more. 

This did not make the wolf particularly happy. 

Suddenly, there was a dull thud echoing in the room as Hongseok collided with the boxes against the wall. He fell limp to the floor, and Hui rushed over to his side. You could see the faint rise and fall of his chest, which gave you a modicum of peace knowing he was still alive. During all the commotion, another wolf had stepped out of the shadows, growling lowly in his throat. This wolf was raven black, his fur taking on a navy sheen under the lights. The black wolf approached your side of the group, stalking towards you. You backed up until you hit the wall, breath shaky. Yanan stood next to you, looking frantically at the rapidly unraveling situation. Soon, a figure blocked your view. 

Jinho stood in between you and the wolf, eyes hard and resolved as he turned his head just enough to speak back to you.

“Get out of here.”   


You were frozen in place, eyes locked with the beast. You couldn’t seem to move no matter how much your brain screamed at you to high tail it out of there. Luckily, Yanan did not need to be told twice. He forcefully grabbed your arm before dragging you back up the stairs. You stumbled over a few of the steps, legs still stiff from fear. You weren’t sure where you were going to go, or what was going to happen to you friends but you knew you needed to leave. You emerged onto the dusty main floor of the mill, constantly checking behind you as if you could see anything in the thick darkness. Barely there streams of moonlight filtered in through the windows, casting small pockets of light onto the floor. The fire the group created earlier had died down considerably, making the room seem impossibly dark. Yanan was unbothered by the lack of visibility, as he made a beeline for the exit, your hand securely wrapped in his.

“Come on, we’re almost outside,” His words are almost lost on you. 

A sickening crunch echoed through the mill, and you felt bile rise up in your throat. You knew that couldn’t be anything good. Your mind raced through all the possibilities, and you could hardly keep your feet under you. You wanted to just collapse and cry, adrenaline exhausted and the cold worming its way in under your skin. How would you even get back? And what happens when you do? The wolves could probably track you wherever you went, and it’s not like the authorities are going to believe you. Who would? What would you even say? That two of your friends are missing, one of them was injected by two complete strangers hanging out in the basement of the old mill - oh, and the perpetrators ran away but before you could pursue you were stopped by two massive wolves? Anyone would think you’d lost it. 

Though something seemed…. strangely…. human about those wolves… 

You wrenched yourself out of Yanan’s grip at the exit, breathing heavily. He turned around, sorbet pink hair catching the moonlight and making him look almost ethereal. His expression was a mixture of confusion and exasperation. 

“What are you doing? We have to go!”

You shook your head frantically.

“We have to go back for them! Wooseok, Yuto, Kino… I think they’re-”

Before you could finish your sentence a growl sounded from behind you. You whip around, facing the decrepit building. A lithe white wolf, much smaller than the other two, padded through the doorway. His eyes are a bright blue, a complement to the deep crimson dripping from his maw. You instinctively started backing away as the wolf approached, hand outstretched behind you desperately searching for your companion. A bruised and bloodied Hui appeared in the doorway behind the wolf, making eye contact with you. His face twisted into one of surprise and then frustration. 

“What are you still doing here? Get to the car!”

The white wolf whipped around to face the new arrival, suddenly able to choose between meals. This time you don’t need Yanan to take your hand in order to start running towards the street where you all had parked. The two of you took off and Hui disappeared back into the darkness of the mill. You felt a rush of relief as you saw the cars come into view. Then, you felt your heart drop as you remembered that you left your purse and keys inside by the fire. You cursed under your breath. You could only hope that Yanan had driven here and still had his. 

It didn’t matter anyways as a large shadow burst out of the brush, cutting off your path. The two of you skidded to a halt as you came face to face with the large black wolf for the second time that night. The wolf paused for only a second before charging at you. You ran into the woods on instinct.   


* * *

The moon sits high in the sky now, and your legs ache at the continued strain. Your outfit isn’t the best suited for running through the woods, and you weren’t exactly ready to run a marathon at the start of the night. You have no clue where you’re going or what will be around the corner, but you know you need to get back to safety somehow. 

If there even was any safety to be found from three massive wolves. 

You’re ready to collapse when you stumble over a large tree root, scraping yourself up even further as you hit the leaf-covered ground. A groan sounds from behind you, and you scramble to your knees in search of the source.

You strain your eyes to see a mess of wavy brown hair and broad shoulders leaning up against the side of a tree. You gasp, moving over to get a better look at Shinwon. He opens one eye, and his pain twisted face immediately softens into something more sweet. A gentle smile adorns his face as he looks so warmly at you as you panic in front of him, hands flitting around him as you check him for injuries. His previously cream sweater is torn and deep crimson marks adorn his chest and right arm, and his face is almost unrecognizable under all the dried blood. You move your gaze down further and freeze.

Your knees sit in a growing pool of blood, and it doesn’t take a genius to know that the mangled mess that was - is - his right leg is the source. Shinwon doesn’t take his gaze from you, instead opting to cup your face with his hand. You feel tears escaping from your eyes, mingling with the dirt and grime that had built up there. You let a sob escape you as you feel his thumb softly swipe across your cheek, his eyes just as gentle as they always are. You don’t need words to know what he’s feeling. You never have.

You shake your head once, maybe twice before turning into his hand, holding it in place and trying to memorize the feel. You choke out, “We - We n-need to- hic - to get out of here, I can, I can, I-”

Shinwon shakes his head and cuts you off. “They’ve already got their eyes set on me, and you’re not in any position to carry me out of here. Hongseok maybe,” His smile brightens as he forces a huff of laughter out of you. You can’t help it around him. He’s always able to lighten the mood, even in a time like this. He reaches into his pocket with his free hand and places a set of keys in your hands, carefully folding your fingers around the warm metal. You shake your head again, muttering a string of noes, as if the gravity of the situation finally hit you. Tears ran down in droves, obscuring your already limited vision. This can’t be happening. You’re going to get him out of here. You’ll find your friends and get them to come back and grab him, get him help. He’ll be fine, if maybe missing a leg. He’ll be alive. You can, you can, you can..

You can’t. 

You’re not strong enough to carry Shinwon out of the woods on your own on your best day, and certainly not after all you’ve been through. Hell, you aren’t even sure where you are right now. A sob rips itself from your throat, and then another. You bring both of your hands up to wrap around the one still against your cheek. Sobs wrack through your tired frame and you can vaguely hear him gently shushing you. You stay for a moment like that, memorizing the feel of his hand, his warmth, the gentle tone of his voice. Deep down you feel something break inside you and this moment flooding in to fill the cracks. A thin line of gold to repair something incredibly broken. You shift, touching your head to his shoulder instead, hand still held between yours. You take a few deep breaths. 

“Shinwon, I can’t just leave you here.” You lean back just enough to look him in the eyes and you catch a faint smile on his face. 

“You have to.” 

His eyes convey everything in that moment - love and acceptance and peace. That look tattoos itself onto the back of your brain, and you instinctively shake your head again. It feels hollow somehow. An empty protest. 

“No, I’ll bring Hongseok back and everyone else. We’ll get you out of here, I promise. Just keep yourself safe okay?”

He relents, the odd softness in his eyes more prominent now. “Okay.” Pause. “Okay. I’ll wait here. Take my keys; you’ll need to get to town somehow and it’s not like I can use them. You know which one is my car right? The red hatchback?”

You nod, grip tightening around the keys he gifted you earlier. “Yes, it has those stupid dice hanging from the rearview mirror.”

He huffs out a laugh. You cherish every second of it. “That’s the one. And they’re not stupid - they’re cool.” 

“Whatever you say.” 

He closes his eyes and leans back against the tree trunk, once more absorbed by the shadows and foliage. He sighs in either relief or acceptance - you couldn’t quite tell - the smile on his face relaxing for just a moment. Shinwon rolls his head to face you as his eyes struggle to reopen. 

The normal teasing quality to his voice is absent as he formulates his next words. 

“Take care, Y/N. I’ll… I’ll see you soon.” 

Your throat closes up and you can only nod. He removes his hand from yours, nothing more than a gentle tug that tells you to release him. He closes his eyes once more, his breaths coming slow and steady. You stand and you can feel the pins and needles coming in to make their home in your legs from kneeling for so long. The adrenaline has mostly worn off by now, and exhaustion takes its place as you try to force yourself to leave. You don’t want to. You feel every part of your soul telling you to figure something out. That this can’t be the end, that you can do it somehow. But the better part of yourself knows this is the only option. 

_ Good night, Shinwon. I’ll be back soon. I - There will be time later, I promise. I promise.  _

You can’t bring yourself to say it, but you hope he knows. Knows all the words you’ve left unsaid, even now. 

It takes everything you have to turn away from him. 

* * *

You don’t know how long it takes you to get out of the woods, but the moon is well into its journey by the time you emerge. Somehow you’ve managed to circle back around to the road leading towards the mill, albeit quite some distance away from where you started. A howl rips through the night air and you freeze in your tracks. Two more fire off in quick succession, and you relax. They appear to be from far off, so you can continue on your way for now. 

A pair of sweet brown eyes crosses your mind.

You don’t want to think about what they may be howling about. 

It is not lost on you, as you traverse the dimly lit road, that you are quite literally headed into the den of the beast. You could always turn around and try your luck walking home. Though, you’re not sure that you’ll ever be safe knowing what lives in the woods just outside of town. No, the car is your best bet. At least then you’d stand a chance of outrunning the damn things or hitting them hard enough to make a getaway. You grip the keys like a lifeline - hard enough to cut into your palm. You suppose they are a lifeline in a way. 

You don’t think much longer as two figures burst through the treeline into the light a distance away. One is holding the other up, an arm wrapped around the other’s midsection as they move forward in a sort of disjointed lockstep. Your body instinctively tenses, ready to bolt at the first sign of danger. One turns back to face you and you almost drop to your knees in relief. Changgu seems to be in a similar state. You pocket the keys as you hurry over to where they are, immediately placing your other arm under Changgu’s. You move Hongseok’s arm over your shoulders as gently as possible, trying to encourage him to lean into you as best he can. Sweat moistens his skin and through the rips in his shirt you see blackish purple bruises blooming across his torso. 

Hongseok struggles to open his eyes, but when he catches sight of you his lips twitch in a ghost of a smile. Your eyes flit over to Changgu, searching for something you’re not quite so sure you want to see. He shakes his head. Hongseok is injured - that much is certain - but it doesn’t appear to be life threatening as of now. He should get to a hospital soon; he must be exhausted from running so long. Changgu also looks worse for wear, with a thin sheen of sweat covering his skin. You don’t know how long he’s been half-carrying the larger man, but it can’t be too long or else he would be much more winded. Or not. Changgu is a lot stronger than you give him credit for. You could call him the strongest in the group if not for the man currently hanging between you. The three of you continue on your journey - silent for the most part. Neither of you wants to be the first to speak, to break the subtle understanding hanging in the air. You’ve seen some shit, and right now you just want to get out of this mess alive. 

Four or five street lights down, a small - distinctly human - figure stumbles out of the brush. Jinho notices you before you have a chance to call out to him. He runs over, taking his place next to you.

“I can take him for a bit if either of you get tired.” 

All you can muster is a curt nod of acknowledgement, and even then you stumble a little. Changgu forces you to stop, waiting for you to catch your breath.

“You should take a break.” You try to protest but Jinho inserts himself in your place, shouldering the weight of Hongseok with a grunt. Hongseok winces a bit as he shifts, his body a bit more lopsided due to the change in height. Jinho locks eyes with Changgu, nodding before continuing forward. You walk behind the trio, doing your best to keep an eye out for anything suspicious. By the time you make it back to the mill, it’s nearly sunrise. The sky is darker than black, and the stars seem to taunt you with their mirthful twinkling. You’ve rotated out carrying duty for Changgu, and your pace is significantly slower without him. Hongseok didn’t notice. 

As you approach the line of parked cars, you notice movement behind a black sedan. Hushed whispers float on the wind, 

“We have…… “

“Can’t leave yet…… “

“ No choice… car… ”

“ … OW!”

Changgu seems to recognize the welp, and calls out, 

“Yanan? Hui? Are you there?”

You watch Hui pop up from his hiding spot, eyes wide with relief as he spots the familiar faces. He rushes over to you, navy blue hair almost glimmering in the low light. Yanan approaches with him, quickly rotating out with Jinho for carrying Hongseok the rest of the way to the car, where you gently prop him against the side. Hongseok winces slightly as the cold metal hits his back, but his eyes don’t open. He needs to get to a hospital, and fast. Yanan slouches next to him, leaning his head against the door. You notice the deep crimson that stains the right side of his head and the collar of his sweatshirt. Yanan glances over at you and offers a smile. 

“I’m alright, don’t worry! It’s not as bad as it looks.”

You give him a look of disbelief, but don’t press the issue further. He is well enough to help carry a man twice his size, so that has to count for something. You turn your attention to the three men huddled nearby, 

“What do you think they’re talking about?” 

Yanan follows your gaze to the group and shrugs. “I don’t know, probably how to get out of here.”

Your blood runs cold. “What do you mean?"

Yanan looks confused, “We have to leave? Did you forget there are three crazed wolves chasing after us?”

" But they’re---I mean we can’t---They---” You struggle to find the right words. You aren’t sure your friends have put the pieces together yet, or if they’re simply more focused on survival at the moment. You deflate, your voice barely higher than a whisper, “But what if they’re our friends?”

Yanan’s face softens and he affectionately pats your head. “They would want us to be safe.” 

He’s right.

The trio come back over to the car. Hui speaks first. 

“Okay, all of our stuff is still inside the mill, so if we want a chance at getting out of here we need to go back in there. But, we don’t know where Shinwon is and we don’t want to strand him here. No one’s seen him since we split up, and we don’t have time to wait -”

You vaguely hear Jinho interrupt him and the pair start to argue back and forth, but you can’t really focus on the scene at hand when another swims across your vision. The memory of a hand pressing a pair of keys into your palm hits you so hard it nearly knocks you over. It’s been a few hours at best since you left Shinwon, but it felt a lifetime away. His final words block out the world around you, begging you to leave. Pleading for you to go on without him, no matter how hard it was. Without thinking, you fish the keys out of your pocket and hold them as carefully as you can in the palm of your hand. 

You don’t notice it, but suddenly everyone is quiet. Their attention is focused solely on you. You gear yourself up to speak a few times, but each time the words die on your lips as helplessness takes over. Changgu is gentle when he catches hold of your wrist and asks,

“Y/N, those are Shinwon’s keys, aren’t they?”

You snap out of your reverie just enough to look into his eyes. The softness present there makes you choke back a sob - they really look so similar to his - brokenly nodding at him. Your mouth forms around the words you fail to say once more, until your tongue catches two:

“I couldn’t..”

Suddenly the eyes focused on your shift downwards, and Changgu nods. He takes the keys from you, face set in a determined line. 

“We have to leave. Now.”

No one tries to argue with him. In fact, they all exchange a glance and rise to their feet, wordlessly going about the motions. Jinho comes over to comfort your shellshocked frame. Yanan and Changgu work to lift the still breathing Hongseok to his feet. Hui takes the keys from Changgu and goes to find Shinwon’s car. You barely notice any of it. You’d been comforted by the idea that you could possibly go back, that Shinwon isn’t lost to you - not yet - and that there was still time. You deluded yourself into thinking that you weren’t the last person he would ever see, and that you would be able to get Hongseok, or Changgu, or anyone to help you bring him back. The rush of finding your friends was enough to push the thoughts of his gentle and desperate eyes to the sidelines, but not enough to completely erase them. 

You were grateful as Jinho helped you to your feet and ushered you into the backseat of the red hatchback -  _ “You know which one is my car right?” Of course I do, do you know how my heart soars every time I see that rust bucket?  _ \- sandwiched between Yanan and himself. Changgu squeezes into the trunk space since Hongseok occupies the front seat. Hui climbs in last, taking a moment to situate himself before looking in the rear-view mirror at you. 

“Let’s get out of here.”


End file.
